


Unconditionally

by Daughter_of_the_Stars



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_the_Stars/pseuds/Daughter_of_the_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The heart of a mother is a deep abyss at the bottom of which you will always find forgiveness." ~ Honore de Balzac</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditionally

The island of Patch was particularly pleasant in the peaceful hours of the late afternoon.

At least, that’s what Summer had found in the short months since she and her husband had moved to the large though secluded section of land off Vale’s bustling coast. The isle was quaint, and while they were far from the only ones residing there, there was never much activity to speak of, what with the basic training academy known as Signal - hosting the only enormous hum and energy of an otherwise quiet island - being miles to the east. 

The sultry haze of August had only just given way to the crisper breezes of September, but even if the shifting leaves on their ashen branches held the promise of a cool fall, the scorch of summer lingered over their petite wood cabin in a reassuring blanket of constant warmth. The tranquility was absolute.

_CRASH!_

Or perhaps not.

Summer’s attention was drawn away from the landscape as the shattering sound of something that was likely fairly expensive echoed in her ears. Her hand instinctively sought the weapon resting against her knee as she lurched forward, though before her fingers could close about the frigid metal, 

_“Moooom...?!”_

The timid call of her eldest filtered out through the open window. The corners of her lips tugging upward, Summer pushed a slow, calming exhale from her nose and rose, shifting her hold on the compact form of her napping, raven-haired daughter. The wicker rocking chair swayed at her absence, and the maple boards of the porch creaked as she retreated into the homestead. 

Sliding the door shut behind her, Summer waited for the dull click of the lock before turning sharply on the ball of her foot, only for a familiar mop of golden hair to enter her peripheral. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could breathe a word, she was hollered for once again,

_“Mom!”_

“I’m coming!” She lowered her voice on a sigh, “It’s alright, Tai. I’ll handle it,” she said softly, casting a brief glance at the nearby doorway as her spouse rounded the corner. 

“Here,” Taiyang extended both arms, taking a step forward, “I’ll take Ruby for a bit.” Smiling gratefully, Summer handed the younger of the two off to her partner and strode toward the kitchen. Upon entering, she tucked a stray ebony lock behind one ear and glanced around, assessing the room with a Huntress’ trained eye. Nothing seemed to be out of place, though upon further inspection, she discovered a series of broken porcelain pieces scattered amid the like-colored floor tiles. Carefully picking her way around these, her gaze finally fell on a set of quivering blonde pigtails, the soft whimpers of the six year old barely audible. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Summer crouched, fragmented remains of dishware crunching beneath her feet. In an instant, her sobbing child lunged at her in flash of tear-stained lilac eyes. Wrapping her up in a comforting embrace, Summer pressed a kiss to the top of her head and rocked slowly, hoping to soothe her little girl’s muffled weeping, “Shhh. It’s alright, Yang. It was just an accident. Are you okay?” A miserable sound of affirmation came from the trembling girl, causing the mother’s hold to automatically tighten, “Can you tell me what happened?”

Her reply was muffled beyond comprehension. With a chuckle, Summer carefully shuffled back, though kept a gentle grasp on her daughter’s hands. Taking the hint, Yang repeated herself, her words broken by sniffles, “I-I was trying t-to put away the dishes, b-but I slipped and…” She trailed off, looking around at the mess that littered the floor, protruding lip wavering dangerously with the promise of fresh tears. She dismissed it as her imagination, but Summer could’ve sworn that her child’s eyes shifted hue for the briefest moment.

“Hey,” Summer gave her fingers a squeeze in an attempt to refocus her attention. Slowly, violet met silver, and she offered an empathetic smile, “Honey, I’m not mad. You were just trying to help out. Besides,” she kicked at one of the larger pieces of porcelain with her toe, “these ones were old and ugly anyways. Now, while I clean this up, how’s about you go help dad? I think he’s putting Ruby down for a proper nap.”

On a dime, Yang’s expression shifted from one of guilt to the brightest grin in all of Remnant - one Summer swore she would never tire of. She leapt to her feet and darted off, footfalls dimming as she raced down the adjacent hall. Brushing her hands off on her white skirts, Summer began the tedious task of picking and plucking the offending shards from the surrounding tiles, setting them on the nearby counter to be disposed of. 

Turning her thoughts to the flash she’d caught mere moments earlier, hands falling to her lap as she stared at the fine dust she’d collected in her palm. It wasn’t the first time she’d seen an odd change in the color of Yang’s eyes, and while the instances were few and far apart, it was noticeable. _A Semblance, perhaps?_ She wondered with a hum. 

The bare bones of one, as was most likely the case - if it was indeed, it would take some time to discover fully. It was something she and Taiyang had discussed often, though Summer’s heart still soared at the prospect of her children becoming Huntresses. Her little angels, out defending the world. Of course, it came with a danger that would immediately deter most, but she was confident they would be able to handle whatever was thrown their way.

Depositing the last of the broken dishes beside the sink, she straightened and wandered out into the sitting room. Swiping up her straw hat and basket from beside the door, she was turning to call out her departure when the echo of a small, melodic voice reached her ears. Curious, she silently made her way down the corridor to the room her daughters shared. Pushing the door open ajar, she peeked inside, the sight that greeted her warming her heart like the summer sun.

Yang sat on her bed, her younger sister swaddled in her own yellow blanket and fast asleep in the elder’s arms, the lullaby that Summer sang to both of them regularly tumbling gingerly from the blonde’s lips. 

Smiling to herself, Summer returned to the entryway, basket secured in the crook of her elbow. Pressing firmly on the latch, something had her pausing and casting a glance over her shoulder. Then, giving her head a shake and seeping her hair over one shoulder, she headed out into the afternoon. 

After all, it was the perfect day to pick strawberries.


End file.
